This Seems Oddly Familiar
by Hikari Yang
Summary: A girl gets sucked into working for the host club through oddly familiar circumstances. Is it just plain luck or is it all planned? And how far will these similarities go? Find out in "This seems oddly familiar"
1. Chapter 1

I slammed the door shut and slowly stalked away from the room. "Four libraries and yet not a single one is quiet... Where are the librarians that should be trying to get them to keep it down?" I thought. I sighed as I walked down the hallway checking doors every now and then hoping to find one unlocked and unoccupied. Unfortunately my attempts were in vain seeing as all the rooms were either locked or filled to the brim with loud, obnoxious, snotty rich kids. "Come on. There has to at least be one quiet place around here." Finally I made it to the end of the hall. "A music room? I heard that this one was abandoned right? That has to mean no one is in there!" I approach the door but then stop. "I really don't want to be caught somewhere I'm not suppose to be..." I think, slowly turning to leave. But then it dawns on me. I was on the top floor and this is the last hallway which means that this room is my last hope. With a sigh I quickly turn toward the door and yank it open only to be assaulted by bright light and...rose petals?

"Welcome!" The idiots, who ever they were, chorused. I gripped on to the door frame rubbing my eyes and coughing up rose petals. "Ok! Who the hell thought it was a good idea to blow these nasty things into peoples faces?!" I shouted glaring at them. They ignored me...bastards.

"Hey look! It's the new kid!" A blonde guy yelled before practically waltzing over to me. "Welcome, my dear princess, to my kingdom." He said coming close to me to try to take my hand. I pulled away from him and slowly backed away.

"If you don't wish to lose any fingers I suggest you not touch me." I warned him.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. I believe Miss Kimiko is in your class is she not?" A guy with glasses spoke up. Then two twins, Hikaru and Kaoru I presume, looked toward him and shrugged.

"Yeah but she's always hiding somewhere reading or drawing so we don't really know much about her." They said in sync. Then a boy with brown hair spoke up.

"Kimiko is very good in art. I've seen a lot of her drawings in the showcases around the school." The guy with glasses just "hn"ed and smirked.

"I believe she is also an honor student, am I right? Got here on a full art scholarship if I'm not mistaken." He looked down on me as he said that. I can't help I'm short...

"What?! Really?! An honor student?! Then you must be a commoner! Look Haruhi! It's a commoner just like you!" The blonde haired guy said as he hugged me. I cringed as his arms wrapped around me and I started trying to pry him off.

"Just because she has a scholarship doesn't mean she's a commoner Tamaki-senpai. You can't just assume these things!" The boy who I now know is Haruhi said glaring at Tamaki.

"Yeah because when you assume you make an ass out of you and me." I mumble to myself as I finally free myself from Tamaki's grip. "That's it I'm out of here." I say heading for the door.

"Wait Kimi-chan!" A little strawberry blonde boy yelled clinging to my arm. He was actually closer to my size than anyone else here.

"What do you want? And who are you calling Kimi-chan?! Only my best friend can call me that!" I snapped while trying to shake the kid off my arm while still trying to open the door.

"This scene seems very familiar." The guy with glasses said to Haruhi. Haruhi just turned to glare at him.

"And who's fault would that be?" He muttered.

"So tell me Kimiko." Tamaki said once again getting into my "friends only" zone. "What type of guy do you like?"

"Type of guy?" I murmured looking at him as if he was crazy (which he is in my eyes)

"do you like the wild type?" He gestured to a tall boy with dark black hair (also the only one who hasn't spoken) "the boy lolita?" Gestured to the little blonde kid. "The normal type?" Gestured to Haruhi. "The mischievous type?" Gestured to the twins. "The cool type?" Gestured to the boy with glasses. "Or maybe you're more into the princely type like me?" He asked caressing my face. I let out an uncharacteristic scream and jumped back. I bumped into the wall and heard the sound of something tearing. I looked behind me and saw a very large work of art. Probably made by a very famous artist. But in that artwork was a very large tear starting from where my body hit the painting. The color completely drained from my face.

"Aww... Now you've done it commoner!" One twin said.

"That piece was made by Salvador Dali and was set to go on auction with a starting bid of at least 6 million yen!" The other one said.

"S-six million..." I gulped. "I-I'll pay you back..."

"With what money?" The twins said with a look that promised emotional scaring. "You don't even have the money to afford a proper uniform." Yes it was true. I wasn't wearing their uniform and it was for the reason they said, but hey! It's not like I'm wearing rags that haven't been washed in ages. Tamaki moved from his spot next to me and back to the chair he was sitting in in when I found this place.

"I'll tell you what Kimiko. I'll cut you a deal. We will forget all about your debt and you will serve us as the host clubs dog." Haruhi shoved his face into his hands

"I knew this just seemed too familiar..."

"Wait... WHAT?!"

"You heard me Jay. I was simply looking for a quiet place to sit and draw and I ended up gaining a large debt and becoming the host clubs servant girl." I said sitting back against the tree we were sitting under.

"H-how that's ridiculous!" Jay shouted bolting straight up and starring at me. "I'm gonna give those hosts a piece of my mind! They basically led you into it! But if you really need that money then I can sell my business or raise the money somehow! I can't just let you shoulder all that debt." I looked over at her.

"No it's fine. It was my fault anyway for not watching where I was going." I say dismissively "And there is no way I'm letting you sell your business! You love that place way to much!" I sit up as well so I can look right at her. "Besides this is 6 million yen we are talking about. Even if you did sell your business it wouldn't do much." Jay crossed her arms and glared out at nothing with a very slight pout on her face.

"At least let me beat those snooty rich kids to a pulp yeah? I can't just let them walk all over you just because of 'status' or whatever!" I raised my hands submissively with a slight giggle.

"Hey I'm not going to stop you. It's not like I could anyway." I sighed and leaned against the tree again. "I just don't know what to do. I already have so much to worry about and now this! These people are going to be the end of me." Jay sighs and leans back against the tree as well.

"so can you show me who I need to beat up or should I guess?" I get a slightly thoughtful look on my face and start counting off on my fingers.

"Well the little blonde kid didn't do much of anything and the tall one didn't even talk. I guess the one with brown hair is ok too. As for everyone else...kill them." I glance toward her with what I hoped looked like an evil grin. Jay cracks her knuckles and then does the same to her neck before grinning at me.

"whenever you're ready!" I send her a bright smile and hug her as tight as I can.

"I knew I could count on you." We were both enjoying our little moment, with the sunset and beach in the background and everything when suddenly-

"hey! How come she can hug you and I can't?! Why can't you show the same affection to your daddy?!" I stiffen when I hear his voice. With out breaking out hug I whisper into Jay's ear.

"Looks like you're going to get you're chance a bit early." I say with a groan. I pull away from Jay and glare at the intruder. "What do you want?" I snap.

"I simply wanted to see where my newest daughter lived! I never would have thought it would be so far away from the city." Tamaki looked back at the small house on the edge of the forest. Jay and I always loved the forest and when we found this place we just couldn't say no. Tamaki glanced down at me and finally noticed my friend. "And who might you be princess?"

"None of you concern arschloch!" (German for asshole) Jay snapped glaring at the blonde. "Let's just hope for your sake I'm not the person about to murder you!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend." Tamaki looked down as if he was actually sorry. "May we try this again? My name is Tamaki Souh. And you would be?"

"She said none of your business so buzz off!" I growled scooting closer to Jay. Tamaki backed off as if he had been physically wounded.

"Now is that any way to talk to your employers?" Said a dark voice from behind the trees.

"There you are boss!" The twins yelled running up the hill.

"Look Takashi! We finally caught up!" Honey yelled from on top of Mori's shoulders.

"Yeah." He said as he set the boy down.

"Holy- dude you didn't tell me the mixed martial arts and kendo champion were part of it!" Jay loudly whispered into my ear.

"Really? I had no idea..." I whispered back.

"So what are you two talking about hm?" The twins asked one leaning on my shoulder and another leaning on Jay's shoulder. A visible shudder goes down my spine at his close proximity.

"Err please don't touch me or my friend." Jay said Evil closed eye smile "or you'll both lose your pretty little heads" the twins backed off pretty quickly and ran to hide behind Mori. Kyoya clears his throat.

"As I was saying before I was ever so rudely interrupted by these numbskulls, seeing as we are now your employers you should show us some respect. Also here's uniform. I expect you wearing it when you come to the club tomorrow" Kyoya handed me the horrid yellow dress and I scrunched up my nose at the sight of it.

"Umm... Yeah no thanks." I say as I drop it on the ground.

"What do you mean 'our' employers? When did I become a part of this? And why the hell are you on our property?! Do I need to get my 22? (It's a gun).

"Please Miss Jay. No need to get so violent. And You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just figured with you being Miss Kimiko's friend and all you would be doing what ever you could to help her. It was my mistake. Now Kimiko. I expect you to be at the 3rd music room right after school IN your uniform. Oh and don't even try to think about leaving. I do have a police force of over 100 officers on my side after all."

"Ugh, rich boy has a point," Jay mumbled to me "and he's hot."

"Of course you always go for the guy with glasses..." I mumbled back. Kyoya smirks and starts to walk away.

"Then I trust I will see the both of you tomorrow." He turns to walk away but stops.

"Tamaki. Please stop sulking in the tree and let's go."

"B-but mommy!"

"Now Tamaki."

"Never mind, I don't like him." Jay mutters as she trudges into the house.


	2. Chapter 2: Three Strikes and You're Out

Three strikes and you're out

I quickly scraped my wavy brown hair up into a high pony tail and checked my outfit one more time. It has been only a short 15 hours since those nuances decided to drop by our house. How they even figured out where we lived I will never know. But either way they decided to drop off that hideous yellow "dress". School rules be damned, I'm not wearing it. My sense of style was very much against that dress. What I chose to wear was much different. I was wearing a light blue Hatsune Miku shirt, dark, slightly baggy jeans, and my purple and black sneakers. I finished putting in my white rose earrings with a chain ear cuff and my silver necklace with half a heart (Jay has the other half) before once more messing with my hair to make sure there were no stray strands sticking up randomly. I pushed my dark purple glasses up with a nod before stepping out away from the mirror and heading into our small living room. When I entered Jay looked up at me and smirked at what I was wearing.

"So I take it you're not wearing that thing?" She said nodding her head towards "it".

"You should know my answer to that." I said glaring at the offensive clothing in the middle of the room. "We need to get rid of that thing."

Jay stood up to stand beside me, giving me a quick side hug before observing "it" herself.

"Sell it or burn it?" She asked me.

"We should at least try to sell it even though burning it would be much more satisfying." I said with a sigh.

"Indeed." Jay agreed. I looked over at her before getting a playful look on my face and I reached up and roughed up her seemingly unbrushed blonde hair.

"Your hair is a mess." I teased, taking great joy in knowing I was messing it up.

"Oi! Stop it! Of corse it's a mess. I haven't brushed it yet. Thanks for making it even worse." She said, capturing my hands so I couldn't do more damage. I pulled my hands from her grip and ran to find a brush.

"Here. I'll take care of it." I said forcing her to sit so I can run the brush through her hair.

Time skip

"Remember. If they give you any more trouble just let me know and I'll take care of it."

"I know Jay. You've told me five times already." I said giving her a playful glare.

"Heh heh heh..." She laughs rubbing the back of her head.

"So you're picking me up later right?" I ask shoving one hand in my pocket and using my other hand to grab the bag resting on my shoulder as Jay continued to walk me to school. Now before anyone asks, we go to different schools. Jay goes to one of the many public schools in the area. Not because one is not as smart as the other, oh no. Jay is actually way smarter than me. I will admit that. The only reason we go to different schools is because Ouran doesn't offer the class Jay desperately wanted. She wants to be an archeologist when she gets older and although Ouran is a very prestigious school it doesn't offer any archeology courses so she found a school that did.

"Only if you promise to help me out at my business later" Jay said. That's another thing about Jay. Being the absolute genius that she is she managed to start a small business about a year ago. It's not very popular yet so business is slow and a lot of work still needs to be done on the place. Advertising, decorating, stocking shelves, all that fun stuff. She usually has me come over and help out almost every day but I don't mind cause I get to spend more time with my best friend.

"Deal!" I said shaking her hand with a smile.

The rest of the trip to Ouran was filled with idle chatter about what my plans were for later today and random ideas for things we can do in the future. Most of my ideas were shot down rather quickly for being too expensive or just not possible, but Jay would revise some of my plans so they would work and she said she would consider them. Before long we made it to the front gate.

"I'll see you after school." Jay said as she started to head toward her school. I quickly ran over and gave her a hug from behind.

"Bye bye Jay-chan! Have a good day!" I said hugging her tighter. She pulls off my arms from around her waist before turning toward me and returning the hug.

"You too Kimi-chan!" She said. And with that she pulled away, pats my head, (I feel like such a child when she does that... Even though I'm older than her! Is it cause I'm short? Meh.) and started walking in the direction of her school. I continued to wave good bye to her until she was almost out of sight then I turned back to my school, took a deep breath and started inside. I really didn't want to face the hosts today. Normally in these kinds of situations I would pull some serious avoidance techniques but seeing as three of the very people I wish to avoid are in my class, other than completely skipping school, avoidance won't really work. Skipping school wasn't even an option at all. If I skipped and Jay found out about it...lets just say she'd be on my case so fast it would put Sonic the Hedgehog to shame. It's not pretty, trust me. Another option is I could go about my day as normal and camp out in the girls bathroom when the host club starts. Hopefully they will stick to their "perfect gentleman" routine and not come in.

'Yeah... That sounds like a perfect plan! And that's what I'll do!' I thought before quickly stopping off to the side of the hallway and rummaging through my bag. 'Now did I bring my DS and my iPod?' I smiled when I found them and continued on to class. When I got there I stopped outside the door and sighed. 'Well here goes nothing... In 3, 2, 1, and-' I quickly slid the door open and looked around the room. The only host that was there was Haruhi. He looked up from what he was doing, waved, and continued to work. I let out a sigh of relief. The twins weren't there. Good. I fixed my bag on my shoulder before walking to my seat near the back of the class. I sat down and pulled out my sketch pad and a pencil and started doing some quick sketches of the room. It was actually homework from my art class that I didn't get done yet. I had to try to capture three people in a drawing who didn't know that they were being drawn. This made it hard because they would move, but that's why you had to be fast. I was almost finished when my drawing subjects suddenly dashed toward the door with a squeal of happiness. I stiffened knowing what that meant. I turned my head toward the door and sure enough, there was the twins, walking side by side, perfectly symmetrical as always. I slid myself down into my seat and hid my face into my sketch book while still keeping my eyes on the twins. As they made their way through the room they would stop and flirt with a few girls and once I swear they were flirting with each other! I hid my face deeper in my sketch book hoping that no one would notice the major blush on my face. I hate to admit it at all but that was HOT! Ahem... Anyway... As they were walking to their seats beside Haruhi not once did they look in my direction. They then sat down and starting harassing Haruhi. 'They didn't see me' I though relaxing and sitting up better. That was my first mistake that day. The second I sat up the twins heard my movements and turned back to look at me with an evil sadistic grin, one that could rival the devil himself. I gulped and smiled with a wave. It was at that moment I knew I was screwed.

Time skip

"Gosh darn it you stupid slimes! Stop calling for back up!" I yelled the sound echoing off the empty bathroom walls. I had hidden myself in here roughly about an hour ago when school ended. Normally I would just sneak out along with every one else but the twins had been on my heels nearly all day and giving me these really strange looks. So instead of having the twins follow me home I hid in the restroom like I planned. I pressed a few buttons on my DS and ordered my character to use the spell "kaboom" again. I smirked when my character and her party managed to take down all but two slimes. "Ok slimes. It's four agains two. You're going down!" A few more buttons were pressed and my character finished off the last of the slimes. Happy with my win, I did a little victory dance before taking my character to a church to save the game. I shut down my Nintendo and checked the time. "They should be gone by now." You see, the twins were still following me when I came in here an hour ago. It wouldn't surprise me if they were waiting for me for the first few minutes, but seeing as they had club duties they probably won't still be waiting there, thus making it safe for me to sneak out and meet up with Jay. I hope she's not mad at me for making her wait. I packed up my things, threw my bag over my shoulder, and walked out the door. My second mistake. I didn't have time to react when I felt two arms slip under my own and was lifted off my feet.

"Target." The voice on my left said. I looked over and it was one of the twins! Then that must mean...

"Captured." The voice on my right finished. Sure enough it was the other twin. 'I am so dead.'

*in the club room*

"Now seeing as this is only your first offense I'll let this go with a warning. However, should you try to skip out on your job again their will be consequences. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir..." I said squirming in the twins grip in an attempt to back away from Kyoya. When Hikaru and Kaoru brought me here they felt the need to restrain me when Kyoya came over to talk to me. It's as if they thought I was a flight risk! Kyoya readjusted his glasses.

"Good. Now for the second issue." He said.

"S-second issue?" I squeaked, once again trying to break from the twins grip.

"Yes. I believe I gave you a uniform yesterday with a direct order to wear it today." Kyoya said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"U-umm well..." What to I tell him to get out of this mess?!

"Yeah. Why aren't you wearing it?" The twin on my left asked, slightly annoyed. Tamaki glanced over from his guests to see what was going on. The other hosts also glanced over to see what was happening. Haruhi shrugged and continued to pay attention to his guest and Honey and Mori came a bit closer.

"Did we get the size wrong?" The twin on my right asked, his voice gentle and slightly confused. He let me go, but his brother kept a firm grip on my arm. I started trying to pull my arm out of his grip.

"No I sold it." I said finally able to twist away from the other twin.

"Why my princess?" Tamaki asked waltzing over. His guests glared over at me for taking their precious "prince" from them. "I'm sure you would have looked lovely in it."

"Because I needed the cash. Duh." I said rolling my eyes.

Tamaki's pov

'Because she needs cash?' Why would she need that? Oh that's right! She's a commoner like Haruhi! But Haruhi doesn't sell stuff like that for money... So why does... Oh no! What if she's starving?! She looks fine but her clothes are so baggy! What if she's hiding the fact that she's super hungry?! And that house! It looked ok on the outside but what if it's rotting on the inside?! And the neighborhood they live in! That neighborhood is known for its violent gangs! What if they're also in trouble with a gang?!

*inside Tamaki's mind theater*

"Jay-chan... I soooo hungry... Can we please buy food?" A very dirty, thin Kimiko asks. Her ratty, dirty, brown shirt barely clinging to her frame. Her hair was limp, her eyes sunken in, and face gaunt.

"I'm sorry Kimi-chan... But you know they are coming today. We barely have enough to pay them this week... We're going to have to wait..." Jay said. She was not in much better shape. It was then a loud knock was hear on the rotting door. "Kimi... Go get the money. I'll see if I can get them to wait a few minutes." Kimiko ran into the back room to grab the money and Jay went to the front door. She cracked the door open and peeked through it. "Y-yes?" The man outside the door kicked the door, knocking Jay back and breaking the door clean off its rusty hinges.

"Where is the money?" The tall, muscular man said. He was a very stereotypical gangster. His three friends followed in behind him, all carrying guns.

"K-Kimiko is getting it..." Jay managed to force out through her shaking.

"It's a bad idea to make the boss wait. You know he's a busy man." The first thug said fingering his gun. "Tell her to hurry up."

"Kimiko! Hurry up with the money!" Jay yelled.

"I-I'm coming!" Kimiko yelled coming out of the back room with a small wooden chest in her hands. She tripped over a broken floor board and fell, spilling the contents of the chest.

Thug number two walked over and kicked Kimiko in the side."Get up bitch and pick this up!" He yelled.

"Kimiko!" Jay yelled worried for her friend. Kimiko slowly got to her feet and gathered the spilled money and putting it back into the box before walking over to the boss and handing him the money with a bow. The boss roughly snatched the money out of her hands before handing it to thug number three to count.

"They are three hundred yen short." Thug number three said with a smirk. "You know what that means right?" All three thugs moved their hands to their guns while Kimiko was cowering by Jay and Jay tried to shield her.

"Now hold up boys. No need to get violent." The boss said. "Now seeing as I'm in a good mood I'll give you some slack. You have until tomorrow and no later to come up with the money. If you don't have it by then then I won't be responsible for what my friends will do." The three thugs laughed as they backed out of the house. "I'll see you tomorrow ladies" the boss said as he also left.

"What are we going to do Jay?!" Kimiko cried clutching her side. "We have no way to get the money!" Jay looked around the empty room. There was nothing left to sell. Then she caught sight of the beautiful yellow dress that Kimiko was to wear to school the next day.

"We will have to sell the dress." Jay said sadly.

"But I have to wear it to school tomorrow..." Kimiko said quietly.

"I'm sorry but we have no choice."

*back in the real world Kimiko's pov*

I stared confused when Tamaki suddenly stopped moving and his eyes became slightly glazed over. It wasn't long before-

"My fair princess! Please tell me how much money you need! No amount is too much! It will be yours!" Tamaki yelled clinging to my arms with tears in his eyes. I looked at him with an extremely annoyed look.

"Six million yen." I said with a deadpan look.

"Why do you need six million yen?" Haruhi asked, now becoming interested in the conversation.

"To be rid of this place for good!" I yelled shaking Tamaki off of me.

"But what about the thugs?" Tamaki asked with tears in his eyes.

"Thugs? What thugs?" Haruhi asked looking at me.

"Thugs that don't exist!" I yell stomping toward the door. "That's it I'm out of here. So long. Sayonara. Adieu."

"Do you not like us Kimi-chan?" Honey cried, hugging his bunny tighter. I froze and spun around to face them.

"No I hate all of you! You all annoy the crap out of me and can't keep your hands to yourselves! The sooner I pay you back the happier I'll be!" I yelled once more moving for the door.

"In that case." I heard one of the boys chuckle. I would guess it was Kyoya seeing as he seems to enjoy causing people to suffer. Kyoya walks up to me and hands me a sheet of paper.

"What's this?" I ask holding it as if it was toxic.

"It's a shopping list. The money is in the attached envelope. I expect you to get everything and get back in a timely manner. Am I clear?" He asks scribbling something down in his notebook before snapping it shut.

"Woah woah woah! Slow down! I'm leaving! NOT going on a shopping trip! I'm not going to get your groceries for you!" I once again yelled as I dropped the paper on the ground. Why can't these people just get a clue?!

"Now I believe your exact words were 'the sooner I pay you back the happier I'll be' am I correct?" Kyoya asked as he pushed up his glasses, light glinting off them dangerously. "Well by doing this you will be paying us back and you will be one step closer to permanently leaving." My own words used against me! The nerve! I sighed realizing that I had been backed into a corner and had no real choice but to listen. I picked up the fallen list and marched out of the room grumbling about stupid hosts and making sure to slam the door loudly behind me.

Time skip

"Commoners coffee?! Really! Why can't he just call it instant coffee?!" I fumed as I hauled the three heavy paper bags back to the school. "He didn't even specify what flavor! And same goes with the ramen! What gives?!" By the time I finally made it to the third floor I was panting and sweating. Not really having the energy to carry the bags (because I'm very out of shape) I resorted to literally dragging them back to the host room. I pushed open the door calling out to the occupants as I shoved the bags inside. "I'm back! Where do you want me to put your crap?!"

"In the storage room!" A voice called back. I scrunched up my nose and sighed. 'I don't even know where the storage room is...' I grabbed one of the bags and started walking toward the back of the room hoping to find that person and demand the location of the storage room. I just got past Kyoya's hosting area when-

"Kimiko. Do you mind waiting a moment?" Kyoya asked turning around in his seat to look at me. I scowled as I looked at him.

"I'm kinda busy right now, _Sir_." I snapped. "I have things that need to be kept cold." Kyoya actually had the nerve to chuckle.

"It won't take long." He said. "Hikaru, Kaoru. Will you put away the groceries?" The twins ran in and saluted him.

"Yes sir!" They said as they rushed to complete the task. Looks like I just lost my excuse to avoid him...

"What do you want?" I asked deflating somewhat. Kyoya smirked and light reflected off his glasses blocking his eyes from view.

"You have a guest." He said.

"Guest? What do you mean guest?" I asked turning around to look for said guest. It was then I noticed someone sitting on the couch opposite of Kyoya with a really pissed off look on their face. "J-Jay! What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from Mr. Ootori earlier." Jay stated glaring at me.

"Wait. Call? How did he even get your number?"

"I hope you don't mind but I went through your bag and found her number in your phone." Kyoya said with a smile. I looked down and saw my bag sitting by his feet, everything taken out of it and neatly spread out on the coffee table.

"You went through my bag?! That's a huge invasion of privacy!" I yelled shoving things back in. "You totally messed up my order of things in there! They only fit one way!"

"Kimiko." Jay called.

"Hm? What is it?" I asked still trying to fit my books back into the bag.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" Jay yelled standing up and slamming her hands on the table. I jumped and looked at her. "I can only help you if they bother you unprovoked! When you do stupid crap like trying to skip out on your duties I can't do anything! I thought you knew better than this!"

"B-but Jay-chan-" I stammered.

"Don't 'but Jay-chan' me! I can't believe you!" Jay ranted. I slunk back and half cowered behind my bag. "Please excuse us Mr. Ootori but I think it's time we go. I need to have a serious talk with Kimiko about responsibilities." She half bowed to Kyoya before turned and grabbed my ear.

"Ow! Let go!" I cried trying to get free from her grip.

"It's quite alright Miss Jay." Kyoya said standing. "I hope to see you around soon. Oh and Kimiko. I expect to see you here tomorrow_on time _and in your uniform." He gave both of us a 'pleasant' smile before turning around and walking back toward the other hosts.

Jay ranted about my stupidity the entire way to her shop never once letting me get a word in. It was in this time of me being unable to talk that I realized my latest mistake. Trusting the host club with anything. As I was dragged inside the building I sighed. "Three strikes and I'm out."


	3. Chapter 3: Out of the Frying Pan

Standing in front of the host club doors I let out a sigh of anger and frustration. 'Why did I even let myself be roped into this?' I thought as I fiddled with the fabric of 'it'. Yes I was wearing that dress. Not by choice mind you. After being dragged out of the host club yesterday by an irate Jay she started thinking of suitable punishments for my actions. Let's just say the dress is only part of it. Unknown to me, Jay had also gotten a hold of Kyoya's number and has arranged for me to have an escort to the host club for the next couple of weeks. All in all the punishment could have been a lot worse. She threatened to destroy my manga collection. And NO ONE threatens my manga collection. Though I don't think she's too mad at me. She did buy me the newest volume of my favorite shonen manga after all. I looked over at my escort for today. Haruhi Fujioka I believe his full name was. I'm never good at remembering names. Haruhi, who is about the same hight as me me, looks over at me and sighs before speaking.

"I completely understand." He states simply.

"What?" I asked, startled. I hadn't expected him to talk to me. How can he possibly understand? Surely he hadn't been forced to work here like me. Right?

"I ended up in the host club the same way as you." He said slowly looking back at the door. "I was looking for a quiet place to study when I came across them. I was cornered by Tamaki-senpai and ended up knocking over a vase worth eight million yen." He glanced back over at me and continued. "I was in the exact position you're in. Working as their errand boy."

"How did you end up a host then?" I can't believe he was exactly where I was! Is this how they gain people for their club? I wonder if the others are in debt as well... Probably not.

"To be honest I'm not really sure myself. My best guess is Kyoya thought it would be more profitable for me to be a host than an errand boy." Figures. Is money all he cares about? "But I must say," Haruhi continues, "I don't really regret coming to the host club."

"You don't?"

"No, not really. They may be really obnoxious and way out there sometimes, but they're fun and great friends. They just take some getting used to."

"Yeah right." I scoffed. Haruhi 'giggled' behind his hand.

"Don't worry. They'll grow on you faster than Tamaki-senpai's mushrooms."

"...whaaa?" I asked confused and a bit freaked out. Haruhi waved it off.

"You'll find out eventually." He said reaching for the door. Just as he began to open it, both doors were flung open and Tamaki ran out.

"My beautiful daughters! Come! Club is canceled for today so we are going outside to play commoner games!" Tamaki squealed as he grabbed us in a vice grip and started spinning.

'Daughters? But I'm the only girl right?' I thought, trying to keep from getting too dizzy. I was vaguely aware of the twins chanting "Commoner games! Commoner games!" as they skipped out of the club room with a ball and, strangely, a can in their hands. Kyoya wasn't very far behind. He had a very sour look on his face and was frantically writing in his black book. Probably calculating the money they are going to lose that day. The last ones out were Mori and Honey who was riding on his shoulders.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not your daughter, senpai!" Haruhi yelled as he tried to force his way out of Tamaki's grip. Due to all of Haruhi's squirming I was able to slip away from him myself. I brushed off the invisible dirt on 'it' before giving Tamaki the best pissed off look I could manage. Too bad all of his attention was focused on Haruhi to even notice. That was a waste of effort. Haruhi finally managed to pull himself out and away from Tamaki and came to stand a bit by me.

"But-but Haruhi-" Tamaki stuttered trying desperately to think of something that would get Haruhi to not be upset with him. Haruhi, however, just lightly scowled at him as a show of his annoyance.

"Tamaki." Kyoya said, finally finishing with his book. "If you want to have any time to play with Kimiko today we need to get outside soon." He snapped his book shut and stared at Tamaki.

"That's right boss." One of the twins said, resting his elbow on Tamaki's shoulder. I mentally took notice of the pitch of his voice. If this works I will be one step closer to telling them apart. Not that it's overly important or anything. I'm just getting tired of not knowing who is who.

"You know Kimiko doesn't stay any longer than she has to." The other twin said, copying his brother. I noticed that his voice was a bit lighter and a higher pitch than his brother's. Now all I need to do is put a name with a voice and I'll have it. I allowed myself to break my pissed off/neutral face to smirk at my new discovery. The real pay off will be when I shock them. Now that I can't wait for. Tamaki gasped in realization that the twins were right. He reached over and grabbed my arm, earning a cry of protest, and dragged me out of the building so fast the others had a hard time keeping up. Before I knew it we were in the courtyard.

"So tell me Kimiko." Tamaki said dramatically while turning to face me. He put his chin between his fingers. "What kind of commoner games have you played?"

*later in the courtyard*

"The daruma doll fell ooooooVER!" Tamaki yelled turning around away from the tree. Everyone froze. Tamaki stared at our frozen bodies before moving away from the tree and started walking around us. He walked slowly trying to make it harder for the twins to maintain their balance on one leg. Satisfied that none of us had moved he turned his back to us and started walking back toward the tree. That's when the twins and I made our move. We got out of our varying positions and slowly and cautiously walked behind Tamaki when-

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Kimiko! I saw you move!" Tamaki yelled spinning around and pointing at us.

"Aww man. I thought we could pull it off." The twin with the higher pitch voice said, shoulders slumping a bit.

"That's the last time we listen to Kimiko." The twin with the lower voice said, playfully glaring at me. I really need to put a name to a face, or in this case, voice.

"What did I do to deserve such hate?" I asked with mock hurt, placing a hand over my heart.

"You're the one who suggested the plan in the first place!" Both twins yelled pointing at me.

"It's not my fault you two screwed it up." I said smirking with my hands on my hips. Now I know what you're thinking. Why am I being so chummy with the host club? The answer is quite simple, playing games puts me in a super good mood. A mood good enough to not even be bothered by the fact I'm being civil to people I consider arch enemies. The twins and I continued our 'fight' while everyone else continued the game. Well, almost everyone. Kyoya was standing by the few bushes that were in the area simply observing. Or so I thought.

*hidden in the leaves (of the bushes)*

"Hey, who's that girl?" A male voice whispered.

"I'm not sure. I think I've seen her in my class a couple of times but I don't know her name." Another male voice responded.

"I think I might have heard some rumors about her in class. She is apparently working for the host club." Yet another male voice stated.

"Do you think she's a host?" The second boy asked.

"I hope so." The first boy whispered excitedly, moving a branch out of his view of the girl he had his sights on. He was nearly drooling when he said, "I would so request her if she is. She's a hottie!" The two other boys covered their friend's mouth when he nearly yelled. The quickly shushed him and turned their eyes back to the current person of interest.

"She's kinda cute." Boy number 2 said with a small smile. "I would probably request her if she was a host."

"Just probably?! Dude, you need to step your game up! You would have to be blind as a bat to not see how gorgeous she is!" Boy 1 said punching the second boy in the arm.

"I will give you that she's pretty, but she's not exactly my type. I'll give her a shot though." Boy 2 said rubbing his now sore arm.

"Unlike the two of you, I would rather a girl have a good personality over looks." The third boy said, reminding them of his presence. The two turned their attention to the quietest member of their group.

"Woah, woah, woah. You're saying you like girls just for their personality?! So if a girl had a good personality but was butt ugly you would date her?!" Boy 1 asked as if the idea was completely insane.

"Yes." Boy 3 responded simply. Boy 1 stared at his friend as if he was crazy.

"I can understand that." Boy 2 said.

"Not you too!"

"It's just if a girl only has a pretty face but has no personality or interests besides boys and make up they would get boring really quick." Boy 2 explained.

"I guess I understand..." Boy 1 said in surrender realizing he was cornered. "But you're still crazy!"

"Excuse me." A fourth male voice said. All three boys looked up and came face to face with none other than Kyoya Ootori. "Can I help you three?"

"N-no not really." Boy 1 stuttered. "We were just leaving! Excuse us!" The three turned around to leave.

"Hold on a moment." Kyoya said. "I have a favor to ask of you three."

"Y-yes?" Boy 2 asked partially hiding behind boy 1.

"Can you tell all the boys in your classes to meet at the host club room tomorrow? We have an announcement to make."

"We can do that." Boy 3 said smoothly.

"That's great." Kyoya said with a smile. "I hope to see you all there." With that Kyoya turned around allowing the boys to leave. The light glinted off Kyoya's glasses as he started writing down the possible profits that can come from his plan. He smiled. 'Yes this is going to be perfect.'

*the next day*

"Board games. He sends me out to buy board games." I grumble as a stumble back toward the host room while trying not to drop all the games I was carrying. "That's the last time I tell Tamaki anything." I vowed. Today Tamaki had been my escort. It all started out fine. Neither of us talked to each other and it was perfect, then he started asking questions. It eventually got to the point where he asked what commoners do in their free time. I ended up answering him just to get him to shut up. What a mistake that was. I managed to make it through the host club door with only dropping one game. Not bothering to pick it up, I kicked it over to Tamaki's hosting spot and slammed the rest of the boxes in my hands on the table in a huff. Tamaki and the girls who were swooning over him looked up in shock at the sudden loud noise. "There. There's the games you wanted. Is that all 'my king'? I asked sarcastically with a bow.

"Wow! There's so many!" Tamaki said in awe. "Thank you little kitten."

"Don't call me that!" I yelled at him. "Now if you don't need me, I will be over here trying to finish reading my book. Oh and do me a favor and DON'T need me." I turned around and started walking toward the couch I have claimed as my own, when-

"Hold on a minute." Tamaki called. I turned to face him with a noticeable twitch. He seemed to take my attention as a signal to go on. "We just finished off the commoners coffee. Could you go get more?"

"Why are you telling me now?! Couldn't you have told me you were getting low?! Now I have to go back out and go to the same store I JUST came from! I am sick of running around for you!" I yelled stomping toward the door.

"If that's the case." Kyoya called out for everyone to hear. "Hikaru, Kaoru, can you call in our newest guests so Tamaki can make his announcement?" I froze.

"What announcement?" Now I was worried. Hikaru and Kaoru walked toward the door and opened it a flourish.

"Welcome Sirs." They chanted. Outside the door there was a large crowd of guys. Tamaki stood up and put on his kingly persona.

"Welcome good sirs to my kingdom!" He yelled for all to hear with a fancy bow that made the girls surrounding him swoon. "Please come in." The crowd of boys slowly and unsurely made their way into the club room. Once everyone was in Tamaki continued. "Everyone! I would like to introduce you to the newest member of our club. This member is a first for our club. Everyone meet Kimiko Izumaki, our tsundere type, and our first hostess." Everyone applauded and the boys cheered. Time seemed to stop right then.

"What?" I ground out. I must have heard them wrong.

"Congratulations Kimi-chan!" Honey yelled as he jumped on my back.

"Wow. Third day and you're already an official member." The twin with the deeper voice said giving me a thumbs up.

"Good job, commoner." The twin with a lighter voice said also giving me a thumbs up. Mori came over and ruffled my hair a bit.

"Good job." He said simply.

"What is the meaning of this?! I don't want to be a hostess!" I yelled shoving Honey off of me.

"It's simple." Kyoya said writing in his little black book again. "You didn't want to be our 'gofer' anymore so I found you a better position. You can get more money to pay off your debt this way. You're welcome." I can't believe this! I looked over to Haruhi, silently asking him for help. He gave me a look of pity and shook his head saying there was nothing he could do.

"Come everyone!" Tamaki yelled, swinging his arms around. "We must celebrate this momentous occasion!" As everyone moved farther into the room a few boys congratulated me and told me that they would be requesting me in the near future. It was then I realized I had figuratively jumped out of the frying pan and straight into the fire.

AN: Hello everybody! This is the first time speaking directly to the few readers I have for this story. I hope everybody has been enjoying it so far. :) I would like to ask something of you all. If you notice any parts in the story where the grammar is wrong, some facts are wrong or don't make sense, or if a part is just plain awkward please let me know and I will be sure to fix it as soon as I can. Also none of this story is planned out and has absolutely no direction it's going so it can go pretty much anywhere. If you have any suggestions for what should happen later in the story please tell me. I may use it. That is it for now and I hope you all continue reading.


End file.
